OC's for my Every Witch Way story
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: I need a few OC's before I can start my story please read and comment your OC or PM them to me. P.S Got the idea of letting you guys create some OC's from Torispeace so credit to you!
1. Chapter 1 OC's I need

**OC's for my "Every Witch Way" story called,"Fairy extra Ordinary"**

**Pairings and main characters:**

Nessie (main character, girl age 15) with Seth (boy age 15)

Emma with Daniel (both 16 years old)

OC (Nessie's best friend, girl age 15) with OC (boy age 15)

Nurse Lily

Dylan (boy age 16)

Maddison Von Pelt (Maddie's younger sister age 15)

Kelly Conner (girl age 15)

Shelly Conner (girl age 15).

OC (girl age 15)

**So these are the OC's I need;**

OC female, age 15, human and she's Nessie's best friend

OC male, age 15, human and he's the first OC's girlfriend

OC female, age 15, human and she's the school gossip columnist so a Gigi type person

**Other then the specifications I put there they can look or act however you think they should and here is the information I need about the characters;**

(first, middle and last) Name:

**Appearance**: (be descriptive)

**Relations with other characters**: (please don't put anyone actually related to each other just write who there enemies and friends are)

**Personality**: (can basically be anything, if your doing the third OC she should be at least a little outgoing and talkative though considering she's the gossip columnist)

**Style**: (What kind of outfit they'd normally wear outside of school and what colours they like to wear)

**Interests**: (ex; reading, writing, swimming, Cheerleading, shopping, running track, etc)

**Fears**: (everyone is afraid of something pick 1 or 2 things that your characters afraid of)

**Home life**: (How is your OC's relationship with their parents? Terrible? Great? Okay? Or do they not have both parents? Please explain

**In the next chapter I will write the information on OC's I've already created; Nessie, Seth, Dylan, Madison (Maddie's sister), Kelly and Shelly Conners.**

**Thank you I appreciate anyone who decides to create an OC!**


	2. Chapter 2 The results

**Here are the OC's that I picked from PM's and Review's:**

**1st OC Made by Popcorntwix**

**Name**: Maryana Rina Carbo (nickname Rina) (female)

**Appearance**: she's about 5'3, 5'4. She has long dark brown almost black hair with a dirty blonde highlights at the tips. She as hazel type eyes, but in the sun is a dark brown. Her skin is caramel type or a light brown and has long legs that make her look 5'6. She has long fingers but not too long, able for piano and such. She has full lips but not too full like plastic surgery.

**Relationship with characters**: Emma Andi are her friends, Nessie is her best friend but other than Nessie she's more comfortable with guys because of her having more brothers than sisters, hates the Royals (a group of cheerleaders led by Maddison who's Maddie younger sister)

**Personality**: she outgoing girl and talkative, She's stubborn, sweet to certain people she likes, devious, sarcastic and really strong, she's smart, mischievous, and really stong hearted about the things she loves.

**Style**:Its tomboy like, stylish but hates heels, short skirts and short dresses, if she can wear shorts she loves blues, basically any color, but people say that peach is her colorbut she never believes it

**Interests**: She LOVES anything music related, sports(any type), pranking, drawing, rings, playing guitar, any type, pianos, and reading

**Fears**:losing everyone she loves

**Home life**: Has 5 brothers and 3 sisters, her mom doesn't understand her dislike for her stepdad, her step dad will never be the dad she loves

**2nd OC**

**Name**: Gavin Lucas Ordiele (male)

**Appearance**: medium shade brown hair cut really short, olive skin tone, green eyes, 5'8, somewhat muscular

**Relationships with other characters**: girlfriend Rina, best friend Seth, friends with Nessie, Emma, Daniel, Tyler, his ex-girlfriend is Maddison, enemy's none just doesn't particularly like Maddison, or Kelly and Shelly

**Personality**: Loyal, short tempered, intelligent, strong, and second most popular guy at school.

**Style**: simple shorts and a plain T-shirt

**Interests**: Beta of the swim team, and likes to play football as well.

**Fears**: losing Rina, failure at anything but sports mostly

**Home life**: he has an 11 year old sister and his parents are happily married, they don't give him much freedom though

**3rd OC Made by Torispeace**;

**Name**: Tyler Colby Michaels (Female) (nicknname Tyli)

**Appearance**: Shoulder length ombre, caramel hair. The top is light brown and as it goes down, it gets lighter and stops at blonde on the bottom. She has stormy grey eyes. Her face is thin and oval shaped. She has naturally long eyelashes

**Relations with Other Characters**: Nessie (Friends), Emma (friends), Daniel (Doesn't really like him), Maddison (friends), Dylan (friends), Kelly and Shelly Conners (friends), Gavin (friends), Rina (friends).

**Personality**: bubbly, happy, talkative, socialite, generally nice person even though she tends to know the dirt on everyone.

**Style**: Cut off tops and tank tops, mostly shorts (unless it's cold), and she loves converse; any and every color. She likes to wear simple jewelry, and paints her nails bright colors

**Interests**: She's quite smart, but she doesn't really read; she actually doesn't like it at all. She loves drawing, painting, and taking pictures.

**Fears**: Spiders, water (Like pools and large bodies of water lol she can shower without feeling scared), and the dark

**Home Life**: She has both of her parents (Allie and Eli) and they get along just fine. Of course, they have their arguments, but at the end of the day, everyone still loves each other

**Okay that's all for those OC's thanks for reviewing and PMing I'll have my first chapter up by tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3 Note

**Hi guys just wanted to say that the story I made from these OC's is called,"Fairy Extra Ordinary" and the first chapter is up, please check it and review!**


End file.
